The Misplaced and Mismatched Soul
by Kallu
Summary: What if Gohan had been born in the wrong time and to the wrong parents? Well this is a story of just that! Don't worry Goku will still be in the story just not as Gohan's dad!
1. Prologue

The Misplaced and Mismatched Soul

By Kallu

A/n Ok so this is my second story and I have had this idea floating around in my head for a couple days now and I wanted to see what you guys think of it. This will be my second update priority so yeah ^_^. Lets move on with the story.

* * *

On Mt. Paozu it was a bright beautiful Wednesday morning. The sun is shining, the clouds are white and fluffy, and the birds were singing there merry songs. There was only one house in the 439 mountain area and that was the Son house hold. The occupants of the tiny house on the mountain side were Goku Son, Chichi Son, and there three-day old baby, Gohan.

The family was sitting down for a breakfast fit for an army. Chichi was staring at her husband, who was inhaling the food, with disgust. "Goku! Eat like a normal person you're teaching our little Gohan bad manners!"

"Rime sowry chwichwi." Goku said before swallowing a giant lump of food.

"I swear Goku some-" Chichi was cut off in mid sentence as time seemed to have stopped altogether. In fact the whole world stopped, everyone on the planet was frozen in place. All except for one being. This being is the reason for this sudden freeze spell.

This certain being was called the Supreme Kai although he preferred to simply be called Shin. Shin, who was standing out in the middle of a desert, suddenly disappeared. When the supreme being reappeared he was inside the Son house. Looking around he could see Chichi rubbing her temples as if she had a migraine, Goku still stuffing his face, and an infant with unruly spiky black hair.

"I'm sorry little one, this is my fault for not watching close enough. I have to fix things now." Shin walked over and picked up the child. The supreme being stared into the child's eyes using them as a gateway to the soul, as the expression states. The Supreme Kai's eyes glowed a a dark aqua color and after a few seconds they went back to normal.

"Your blood line and traits have been adjusted to your new parents. Once you're there the physical changes should show. Now I just have to put you where you belong." The kai closed his eyes, still holding onto baby Gohan, and all when went black. When he opened his eyes, he and young Gohan were in a tunnel that was surrounded by never ending space.

Shin walked forward a couple yards before stopping. Shin looked to his right and place a hand out. A white light emitted from his hand and a door way appeared. The supreme being stepped through the portal and appeared inside of a room that was full of babies with tails. Shin walked towards an empty holder and placed the child in it. Shin then walked back a few feet and extended both his arms out to the side and a purple aura appeared around him before it expanded a small amount. After a second the aura burst and surrounded the whole planet before shattering like glass and disappearing.

"That's everything young one. Welcome to your new home, Vegeta-sei." With that the supreme kai disappeared completely.

* * *

A/n So what did you think? Sorry if it was cofusing what shin was doing but basically he was making it so it was like Gohan was there the whole time. Also yes he is now full blooded you'll find out who his parents are next chappie! Also sorry about the shortness but this was just the prologue. I promise later chapters will be longer. Anyways I'm done babbling now so, please please please! Review!


	2. A Caring Old Man

The Misplaced and Mismatched Soul

By Kallu

A/n Here's chapter two! Thanks to FanficMogul, CrazyXAngel, ultimatedragonballzfan, and trich for reviewing.

* * *

_One day later_

"So. This is your brat eh Sarn?"

"Yes Gom. It is. We named him Nayig." Sarn replied.

"Hm…. I hear that they're planning to send him along with Bardok's son, Kakkarot, to that planet Earth. They're both third class so together they should be able clear the planet." Gom said.

"Bardok's son huh? That sniveling brat over there?" Sarn said looking at a baby that hadn't stopped crying since he was born. "It looks like the brat next to him is about to kill him hahaha."

"Yeah. That's Paragas' son. I hear he's a first class. Has a power level of 10,000." Gom explained.

"Yeah, well I guess it's time to go. I have to go report to Freiza about my last purging mission. Later." Sarn and Gom then left to go do there respective duties.

* * *

It was three days later and there was a strange purple alien inside the room that holds all the newborns. He was holding a list that had seven of the brats names on it. He was deciding where each child was to be sent. He had already decided where the first four were to be sent and he just had to decide on the last three.

"Hmm…. I want Turles sent to the planet Noll." He decided. "And I want Kakkarot and Nayig sent to the planet Earth." With that done he walked out and handed it to another strange alien. "I want Nayig, Kakkarot, and Turles sent out today. The rest are to be sent tomorrow."

"Yes General Kro. Right away sir." The second alien said. The general then left the room. The alien then went inside the baby room and grabbed the three aforementioned babies. He then left the building completely and went to a launch pad. He opened three small pod like ships and placed a baby in each then closed them. He went back a few feet to a computer and typed in the destination for each ship from there. The alien then left and the roof opened and the three ships flew off at the same time, two headed towards Earth and the other towards Noll.

* * *

It takes about a years time to get to Earth. Once Kakarot and Nayig were out in space there pods filled with sleeping gas and the ships played a recording of there objectives. It would say things like "Destroy all life. Leave no one. Look at the moon." over and over again.

This continued for the next five months until one day the recording stopped and the ship was filled with an orange gas. The two babies, in there sleep, inhaled the gas. It filled there dreams and it morphed into a person.

"The man in Nayig's dreams walked forward and said in a robot like voice "Nayig. Families signature attacks." The man then brought both of his arms out to the side and formed a ball of blue energy in one hand and yellow in the other. He then brought his hands together and yelled "Lightning Spire!" The now combined blue and yellow energy shot out and after a few seconds exploded. For the next few weeks, both children were shown and taught there respective families moves. The sessions each lasted a whole week and only occurred once every month for the next five months.

When the two children arrived on planet Earth it was around noon. The pods landed with a crash on the side of a mountain. Both pods hatches opened, and being infants neither baby did anything. The crash had caught the attention of an old man who lived on the mountain side, so he decided to go check it out.

The old man walked about two hundred yards from his humble little abode. When he came into sight of the pods he gasped. The man then ran up to them and found an irritated looking baby in one pod and a crying baby in the other.

"Well isn't that just peculiar. I wonder where you two tykes came from." The old man said. "Well no need to just stand around and wonder all day." With that he grabbed the two babies and took them back to his home.

"Hm I'll bet you two are hungry huh?" He asked as if he was expecting them to respond. "I think I have some apple sauce. That would be perfect for you two."

An hour had passed and the babies had eaten twenty cans of apple sauce each. The man just smiled and said "I guess you share my appetite don't you guys? Heheh" The old man said heartily.

"Hm I have to think of something to name the two of you. I can't just call you babies! Now can I?" He said. The man pondered over this for hours coming with several different names and each time the baby made a face at each one of them. "How about Goku? You certainly look like a Goku." The baby smiled when ever he heard his name so the old man decided that to be the name.

"Now it's your turn. Hmmmm…. How about Koji?" The baby made a face at this so he ditched that name. "Shu maybe?" Once again the baby made a face. This went on for about an hour. "Come on Gohan think…." The old man said to himself. When the man said his name the baby giggled happily and smiled. Gohan noticed this and said his name again, "Gohan?" The baby giggled once again. "Hm… So you want my name eh? I think that fits you actually." So with both names picked out the man decided it was time for sleep.

So he took both babies to his bed so he could keep an eye on them. All three boys were asleep within minutes.

* * *

Hours later when the old man awoke he noticed that Goku and Gohan were missing. He got up and found the house trashed. Everything that the babies could possibly reach was destroyed. (Remember he lives in a tiny house. So it wouldn't be too hard to do this.) In the middle of it all were Goku and Gohan who were currently tearing up a pillow.

Gohan walked up to chibi Gohan and Goku and picked them up, awe struck that they were able to do this. "Well now what have you two to say for yourselves?" He said in a stern voice. Both babies just glared and struggled to get out of his hold. "Ho-ho you two are strong little tykes. When you get old enough I'll have to teach you some martial arts."

For the next few weeks it was like this. Both babies being very uncooperative and almost destroying his whole house several times over. The old man felt like he was going to go insane.

One day the man decided he wanted to go get some fresh air and go for a walk. So Gohan grabbed chibi Gohan and Goku and put them up on a contraption on his back. The old guy left the house and began walking on a narrow trail that went over a ravine.

As Gohan was walk, the babies saw two butterflies fluttering along above out over the edge of the trail. Both babies leaned over the edge to try to get one but leaned to far and fell out.

* * *

A/n I'm sorry it was a lot shorter than I intended it to be but I thought that was a good place to stop. I know most of that was cannon just with Gohan and an up close and personal view of it. Anyways thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Strange Occurrences and Happenings

The Misplaced and Mismatched Soul

By Kallu

A/n Chapter 3! Just so you know when Grandpa Gohan is around I'm gonna call little Gohan chibi Gohan so it's a little less confusing. Anyways thanks to SaiyanSpirit, Trich, ultimatedragonballzfan, and SSJ5-Gohan for reviewing!

* * *

_Last Time: As (Grandpa) Gohan was walking, the babies saw two butterflies fluttering along above out over the edge of the trail. Both babies leaned over the edge to try to get one but leaned to far and fell out. _

On with the show!

Both babies fell out over edge of the trail head first. Goku and chibi Gohan landed on their heads and began tumbling down. After a few seconds Goku hit a tree and stopped while Gohan kept rolling. He rolled and rolled until he hit his head once again on a huge rock face.

When Gohan realized that the babies had fallen he freaked. The old man ran down to where Goku was. The child was bleeding from several areas and was barely breathing. Gohan scooped up young Goku and ran to chibi Gohan. When he got to the baby he found him in worse shape than Goku, he had blood just gushing out of his head and it looked k=like he had broken several ribs. Once again he scooped up the baby and ran back home.

When Gohan arrived home he ran inside and set the babies down in his bed and went to go get wet cloths and bandages to tend to there wounds. It took the old man about two hours to get both babies fully cleaned up and there wounds dressed. To say he was worried was an understatement. Although the babies had been little monsters over the past few weeks, they had really grown on him.

Gohan sat by there bed for hours and hours every day watching over them. After a week of unconsciousness, Little Goku was the first to wake up. When he opened his eyes he looked at Gohan smiled, and put his arms out as to say he wanted to be picked up. The old man was so happy he almost cried. He picked up Goku and hugged him. "I wonder what got into you." The man said with a smile.

Gohan looked over expecting chibi Gohan to do the same but he did not. _"I just need to be patient." _Gohan thought. _"Gohan's injuries were the worst of the two so maybe he just needs more recovery time."_ So Gohan looked over at little Goku, who was still in his arms, and said, "Well. You must be hungry little one. Lets see what we can do about that.

Thirteen cans of applesauce later, the two were back by chibi Gohan's side. It was another five days before the child awoke. Gohan smiled when he saw the child's eyes flutter open like a butterflies wings. Instead of smiling back at Gohan like Goku did, he just stared at him and blinked.

Gohan found this reaction to be a little strange, but nonetheless he picked up the child and hugged him. For the next few days he noticed the attitude change in both babies. No longer were they little terrors but Goku was always smiling and was always well behaved. Chibi Gohan's attitude changed to he was also well behaved and cooperative but instead of always smiling he always looked impassive to everything going on around him.

Gohan was a little worried about chibi Gohan, he just didn't seem to be showing any emotion towards anything and when he did it was only a barely noticeable smile or frown. Gohan just shrugged it off and decided that it was probably the head trauma he had received and that everything was fine.

* * *

Over the next four years (There now both 5) Goku, chibi Gohan, and Gohan formed a small family. When Goku and chibi Gohan turned five, Gohan decided to teach them martial arts. He taught them everything he knew about the Turtle fighting style. The boys just seemed to be naturals at it, they both had the style mastered and could hold there own in a fight in just a little over half a year.

While Goku seemed to always be happy and carefree, Chibi Gohan's abnormal indifference to everything persisted. It wasn't that he was never happy, or never showed his emotions, it was just that he seemed so closed off and away from everyone. Although the only humans he had ever met were his brother and grandpa.

Gohan loved his grandpa and brother very much he was just different. That was all, yeah. He was just different.

It was a Saturday night and the little family was restless so they decided to go and take a midnight stroll together to try and rid themselves of their restlessness.

"Wow grandpa! Why is it so bright out here even though it's so late?" Little Goku asked.

"Well you see there's a full moon out tonight. See boys? It's over there." He said pointing to the big white orb in the corner of the sky. Once the two boys looked at it they were filled with an overwhelming sense of calmness until it was replaced with a sense of rage and blood lust. Suddenly both boys eyes changed color. Goku's eyes became slits of red and Gohan's became slits of green.

Both boys began to sprout fur, Goku's brown and Gohan's a bright red. At the same time as growing larger and larger there teeth lengthened and so did there snouts. When the transformations were finished there were two giant apes in the sky, although one was red.

Goku and Gohan, if you could still call them that, instantly went nuts and started fighting each other. At this point the old man on the ground was flipping out. Why had Goku and Gohan just turned into, well whatever the hell those things are?

Gohan was watching the two apes fighting, eyes bulging out of his head, and he had noticed that Goku had gotten knocked over, and he was about to be squashed! Gohan didn't have any time for escape so he squeezed his eyes and waited for the inevitable……

"Ooof!" He wasn't squashed to death. Definitely not this weight was a million times lighter. So Gohan opened his eyes and found an unconscious and naked Goku on top of him. A few feet away where the giant red ape stood moments before was now Gohan in the same condition as Goku. He looked up at the moon and found that it was covered by a thick layer of clouds. Concluding that it was the full moon that caused the change in the boys, he grabbed both boys and ran inside, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

_5 years later…_

It was a bright Wednesday morning and the birds were singing and chirping along. There weren't any humans for miles but If you were to take a look at the 439 Mountain area you would find two ten year old boys lightly sparring, out in front of there small house.

"Hey Goku, you ready you step it up?" Gohan asked in a non-threatening way.

"Yeah! Lets do it!" Goku replied, excited. Gohan smiled and the real fight began. The two boys kept this up all day, only stopping for bathroom and food breaks. It was around 6pm when the boys decided to call it a day and eat some dinner.

The boys had been living by themselves for four years now, they were more than capable of caring for themselves. Their grandpa was killed by some animal when he went for a walk one day, that's what they thought anyways, little did they know it was only partly true.

It was 6:30 when the boys had finished their dinner and they were getting ready to go to bed, when they heard a foreign noise. Neither boy could come up with a word for the sound they were hearing, all they knew was that it wasn't natural. Suddenly the noise was very close, then it suddenly stopped and they heard a 'poof!' sound.

Goku rushed outside to see what the noise was and Gohan cautiously followed. When the boys got outside, they saw a person standing there talking to them self. Both boys were shocked yet over-flowing with curiosity at the same time.

Gohan was the first to speak. "H-hello? Who are you?" He asked in a quiet yet strong voice.

The person turned to him and said "Oh. Hey there cuties. Are your guys' parents home?" The person asked, completely ignoring Gohan's earlier question.

"Parents? You mean our Grandpa? He's not around anymore he died a long time ago." Goku said a little confused.

"So you two are here all alone?" This mystery person asked.

"Yup, for four years now." Goku supplied.

"Why do you want to know al this?" Gohan said, with no accusation in his voice, just pure curiosity.

"Well actually I was looking for a magical object that looks like this." The person said, pulling out a small orange orb with 6 stars on it.

"Wow! That looks just like grandpa's ball!" Goku said.

"So you do have one? May I have it?" The person asked.

"What? Why do you want grandpa's ball?" Gohan asked, getting a little defensive. It was the only thing they had left of there grandpa and he didn't want to loose it.

"Well you see kid, I'm on a journey to find the seen magical dragonballs. Legend says when you summon all seven, you can summon a huge dragon and he'll grant any wish you want! I need that ball because it's one of the dragonballs, and without that one I can't summon the dragon." The person explained.

"But I'd like if you two were to come with me. I can't just leave you two here all alone, and plus it'd be nice to have the company on the trip. So what do you say? Come with me?" They asked.

"Hmmmm… I want to go! How about you Gohan?" Goku said to his brother.

"Ok Goku. I'll go." He said quietly.

"Great! It's decided then! Grab the ball and lets go!" At that, Goku ran in the house and grabbed his grandpa's ball.

"Here you go." Goku said and handed the ball to the person.

"Thanks kid. By the way I'm Bulma. What are your guys' names?" The newly identified Bulma asked.

* * *

A/n Hey guys! So what did you think? Also about Gohan's transformation, you'll find out about that later! I know I skipped a lot of time in this chapter but I just wanted to get to this part and I think I touched on all the important areas. Anyways, please review! It makes me more motivated to update. Also constructive criticism is very welcome, just don't be mean about it! Anyways… I'm done rambling on so, see ya next time!


End file.
